


Традиционные искусства

by Lady_Ges



Series: Secret Santa [5]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ges/pseuds/Lady_Ges
Summary: Иногда безумие принимает странные формы.
Series: Secret Santa [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624681
Kudos: 2





	Традиционные искусства

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nami Fujimiya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nami+Fujimiya).



Кике нравится Сэндай. Хотя бы за то, что этот город безумен и насмешлив. Старинные балки, новый фундамент. Заросшие соснами горы, в которых так легко заблудиться.

Не отсюда ли пошли сказки о страшной горной старухе, убивающей девушек, чтобы приготовить лекарство для давно умершего ребенка? Или чтобы отомстить за его смерть всем, кто остался жив?

Предки, в конце концов, знали толк в мести. Но старые сказки лучше рассказывать долгими осенними вечерами. А сейчас на дворе июнь, пора сливовых, сладких и теплых дождей. Пора засевать пашню.

...Если бы в этом был какой-то смысл.

Дом — то немногое, что сохранилось от старой жизни, и что он без сомнений и раздумий пожертвовал Критикер. Он, пожалуй, великоват для пятерых мужчин.

Место находится и для маленького додзе, ради которого пришлось разорить сад, и для центра икебаны, занявшего главные покои. Кике не возражает против перестановок и переделок.

Все равно наследников у него не будет, а оставлять хоть что-то дальней родне, в свое время открестившейся от всех связей и отдавшей сирот на воспитание прислуге, он не намерен.

Выцарапать даже самое выморочное имущество из рук Критикер не удастся никому. В этом можно быть абсолютно уверенным.

Кике кружится под проливным дождем, вспарывая его струи стремительными ударами меча, впитывает сладковатый, гнилостный аромат сырой земли.

В доме слишком душно, кажется, что дзабутоны и даже татами безнадежно пропитались водой.

— Сенсей! — Ран, их новичок, мальчик-орхидея, которому куда больше пошло бы быть мальчиком-камелией, машет ладонью с энгавы, улыбается чуть смущенно. — Сенсей! Скоро занятия!

Икебана. Сегодня его очередь развлекать скучающих домохозяек. Маскировка не хуже прочих, надо же чем-то заниматься бывшему полицейскому из некогда хорошей семьи.

Кике кивает, поднимается в дом, стряхивая с меча капли воды быстрым, скупым движением. Мимоходом ерошит Рану волосы. От мальчишки пахнет потом и чем-то до приторности цветочным, сладким. Чужим.

Это будит любопытство и ревность. Неужели успел с кем-то утешиться, пока они все ходили вокруг на цыпочках и ждали подходящего момента? Неужели Сион его упустил?

— Привезли ирисы для занятий, — Ран старается не морщиться, когда вода с рукава сенсея течет прямо на белоснежные таби, но безнадежно и очаровательно алеет скулами. — У них новый водитель. Очень милая девушка.

Кике смеется, добродушно и слегка покровительственно, снова запускает ладонь в чужие волосы, слегка дергает за челку. Делает себе мысленную пометку — узнать адрес девчонки.

— Даю тебе сенсейское благословение за себя и за Сиона. Гуляй, пока молодой.

Ран опускает глаза и краснеет уже весь, от ушей до ключиц, нежно-розово, едва распустившимся пионом, а потом сбегает. Видимо, сушить таби.

Приходящие ученицы стучат у дверей зонтиками и гэта, переговариваются вполголоса и вежливо кланяются, шелестя тонкими летними кимоно. Дождь приглушает аромат их духов, делая запахи мягче, добавляя в них нотки сырого дерева и влажной земли. Уже за это можно любить сезон цую.

Кике кивает в ответ, рассматривая на подолах бесконечные волны, плывущие веера и бабочек над пышными соцветиями пионов, мягко улыбается самой молоденькой, у которой на рукавах и подоле щедро распустились синими искрами колокольчики. Задерживает взгляд на единственной гайдзинке, чье кимоно-комон усыпано алыми цветами асагао, что живет один лишь день, но проживает жизнь такую же полную, как и столетняя сосна.

Если утром познал Путь, вечером можно умереть, не так ли? Но - гайдзинка. Лишнее внимание ни к чему.

Татами чуть поскрипывают под торопливыми шагами, когда Ран вносит в комнату низкую и широкую вазу с приготовленными для урока цветами. Ставит в середине комнаты, усаживается рядом с Кике, ждет, пока все рассядутся.

Он, кажется, сменил не только таби, но и помылся, теперь от него пахнет искусственно-приторной мятой, чем-то химически-резким, кажется, прославленной в рекламе морозной свежестью, и ирисами. Единственный настоящий, живой аромат.

Увы, в этом доме осталось не так уж много по-настоящему живого.

— Сегодня мы будем говорить о дожде, — Кике снова улыбается. —  
В обрамленье листвы,  
густой, иссиня-зеленой,  
окропленный дождем  
шар гортензии смутно белеет,  
в глубине куста затерявшись...

Ран поднимается и уходит, стараясь ступать беззвучно. Возвращается с охапкой срезанных наискось бамбуковых коленец. Расставляет перед ученицами, пытаясь сохранять подобающую взрослому серьезность и невозмутимость в ответ на женские улыбки.

— Использование бамбука в качестве вазы может показаться отступлением от правил, но я еще раз повторю — в искусстве икебана, как и в любом другом, дух важнее внешней формы.

Дамы сосредоточенно кивают. Гайдзинка даже записывает украдкой, Кике видно — хираганой и с изрядным количеством ошибок. Люди так склонны восторженно внимать любой чуши, если говорить достаточно уверенно.

— В нашей композиции бамбук будет напоминанием о содзу, лете и дождях.

Кике ведет ногтем по срезу, и ему кажется, что на пальцах остается травяной сок, липнущий к коже, пахнущий терпко и сладко — смертью и землей.

Бамбук — идеальная кость тамасегири. Рисовая циновка — идеальная плоть тамасегири. Не зря считается, что бамбук, обмотанный циновкой, при ударе во всем подобен человеческому телу. Но об этом он будет думать позже.

Кике вытаскивает из вазы ирис — нежный цветок, непреклонные листья — и пускается в пространные объяснения о гармонии, пропорциях и том, как не испортить одно другим.

Именно за это ему платят. Официально, по крайней мере.

В конце занятия Ран помогает ученицам упаковать икебаны в хрустящую пленку и уже почти по-настоящему улыбается. Находит удобную минуту, чтобы кивнуть гайдзинке и попросить разрешения посмотреть ее записи.

Внимательный, аккуратный мальчик. Из него получится хороший учитель. Врач, может быть.

Получился бы. Сейчас у них у всех одна судьба: отцвести до срока, опасть на землю алыми лепестками. Почти как сакура. Только вряд ли найдутся ценители, чтобы увидеть красоту в их смерти. Люди часто бывают безнадежно слепы.

Ран провожает последнюю из учениц до дверей: Кике слышно, как тихо стучат закрывающиеся седзи. Додумать торопливые, легкие шаги не так уж сложно. До полной бесшумности мальчишке еще учиться и учиться, хотя потенциал…

Потенциал несомненный.

Пусть Сион и дальше носится со своей высокой философией и нравственностью. Сюдо — тоже искусство. Хотя и незаслуженно забытое в угоду гайдзинскому ханжеству.

Через неделю, когда симпатичная курьерша с цветочной базы исчезает бесследно, Кике позволяет себе задержать утешающие объятия на полсекунды дольше положенного. Кожа Рана пахнет ирисами и свежей проточной водой.


End file.
